With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) and other planar display devices have advantages including high quality, power saving, thin body and wide application. Accordingly, they are widely used in mobile phones, televisions, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, notebook computers, desktop computers and other consumer electronics products, and become the mainstream display devices.
Most of the current liquid crystal display devices are backlight-type liquid crystal display devices. The backlight-type liquid crystal display devices comprise a housing, a liquid crystal panel disposed in the housing, and a backlight module disposed in the housing. In general, a liquid crystal panel is composed of a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin film transistor array substrate (TFT Array Substrate), and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate. The working principle of the liquid crystal panel is applying driving voltage to control rotation directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, for controlling the output of light and for refracting light from the backlight module to generate images.
The fabrication process of a liquid crystal display panel generally comprises front-end array processes (including thin film, photolithography, etching and stripping processes), middle-end cell processes (attaching the TFT substrate and the CF substrate), and back-end module assembly processes (laminating driving IC and a printed circuit board). In the fabrication process, the front-end array processes mainly form the TFT substrate so as to control the movement of liquid crystal molecules. The middle-end cell processes mainly add liquid crystal between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. The back-end module assembly processes mainly laminate the driving IC and integrate the printed circuit board so as to drive the liquid crystal molecules to rotate and display images.
When the conventional liquid crystal display panel is displaying, the voltage on the data line of the array substrate is coupled with the common voltage (CF_com) on the common electrode of the color filter substrate. It would be easy to induce horizontal crosstalk. As a result, the display quality is poor, especially, in a liquid crystal display panel with a tri-gate structure and high resolution. Since the feedthrough of the liquid crystal display panel with the tri-gate structure and high resolution is larger and the charging time is shorter, the horizontal crosstalk problem is more serious.